The Curse of Time
by Jhimbo3
Summary: Percy is cursed by Kronos and travels in time. Pairings undecided.


Chapter 1: The Beginning

We stood in front of the our army facing our enemy's army. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Boyfriend of Piper McLean; Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus; Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon and Boyfriend of Hazel Levesque; Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and Girlfriend of Frank Zhang; Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades; Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona; Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Girlfriend of Percy Jackson and myself, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase; he nine of us stood in front of the Army of the Gods which consisted of both Greek and Roman demigods, Hunters of Artemis, Cyclops, Automatons, Party Ponies, Satyrs and Nature Spirits and lastly the Gods. We had about 70 Greek demigods and 150 Roman demigods, 30 Hunters of Artemis 2,000 Cyclops from Poseidon and Hephaestus, 300 Automatons, 500 Party Ponies from all over the world, 200 Satyrs, 400 Nature Spirits and Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hecate, Nike, Enyo, Phobos, Deimos and Triton.

I wore a sea green Greek full body armor with red crest of horsehair on the helmet. The armor was made for me by Briares and Tyson from Celestial Bronze, Othyric Silver, Imperial Gold and Atlantean Steel, with small holes in between my knuckles which summon and fire pressurized blasts of water. My left arm had a sea green shield strapped on which was made from the same metals as my armor. My friends wore similar armor and shield but their colors were the color of their eyes.

There is one word to describe the army we were facing. Massive. 1,000 Hellhounds, 2,500 Cyclopes, 1,000 Telekhines, 3,000 Empousai, 200 Hyperborean Giants, 150 Laistrygonian Giants, 100 Scythian Dracaenas were the main force. They also had some unique monsters like Chimera, Echidna, Manticore, The Three Gorgons, Minotaur- can't he just stay dead? and Nemean Lion. In front of their army stood Porphyrion, King of the Gigantes, Bane of Zeus/Jupiter; Enceladus, Bane of Athena/Minerva; Gration, Bane of Artemis/Diana; Leon, Bane of Apollo; Hippolytus, Bane of Hermes/Mercury; Mimas, Bane of Hephaestus/Vulcan; Thoon, Bane of the Fates; Periboia, Bane of Aphrodite/Venus.

Porphyrion stepped forward and yelled,

"Olympians! Give up and we will give you quick death!"

"Never! You will pay for threatening us, the mighty Olympians!" Yelled Zeus and I am pretty sure that everyone rolled their eyes.

"Then DIE!" Bellowed Porphyrion.

The monster army charged.

"HOLD!" I yelled.

500 yards.

400 yards.

300 yards.

"ARCHERS!" I heard the the bows being drawn.

200 yards.

100 yards.

"FIRE!" The Archers fired their bows making the sky temporarily black.

Hundred monsters fell from the arrows.

"PHALANX! AGMEN FORMATE!" I yelled.

Greek demigods formed the phalanx while Roman demigods stayed in their normal battle formation.

"HOLD"

The monster army crashed against the demigods

"PUSH!"

The demigods used spears and pilums to kill the monsters.

"HOLD!"

Monsters crashed into the demigods again

"PUSH!"

The demigods killed the monsters with their weapons.

"HOLD!"

The army crashed against Greek and Roman shields

"PUSH!"

The monsters was quickly killed by Greek and Roman weapons.

I looked at my friends and nodded. The demigods forming further rows of the phalanx covered their backs with their shields and we used that to jump over the first row of the phalanx and attack the monsters.

"ATTACK!" I shouted.

Any battle formations were broken and the demigods attacked the monsters freely.

Hades drove his sword into the ground raising 1,000 soldiers of his skeleton army.

The rest of our army charged at the monsters. Cyclops' using their clubs smashed our enemies, Party Ponies fired bullets from their paintball guns, Automatons killed the monsters with their swords, Hunters of Artemis fires arrows or used their hunting knives to kill the army, Satyrs and Nature Spirits were using their nature magic to kill monsters, Hades' skeletons were using all types of weapons to kill anything in their way and every time a skeleton would die, it would come back to life and continue killing.

I made my way to my dad who was killing some of the monsters.

"Dad! Go to Atlantis with Hecate and place a spell on your army to grow legs!" I shouted over the sound of battle.

He looked at me like I grown another head before saying,

"Son! If anyone calls you an idiot they might be an idiot themselves! You are genious!" He replied. I smiled at him before going back to the battle.

The battle continued for hours. The Atlantean Army joined us fifteen minutes after I gave my father the idea which helped us a lot.

I helped Apollo to kill Leon, saved Artemis from being raped by Gration, slowed Hippolytus with a storm so Hermes and myself could finish him off and helped the Fates to kill Thoon. Leo and Hephaestus were fighting against Mimas, Piper and Aphrodite against Periboia, Annabeth and Athena against Enceladus and Jason and Jupiter against Porphyrion.

I looked to see that the Olympian Army was doing and was them being slayed by the legendary monsters. My first target? You guessed it. The Minotaur.

"Yo! Ground Beef!" I taunted the beast who looked towards the sound of his most hated nickname.

He saw me and roared in rage and charged at me. I charged at him too. As I was few yards away from him I used jumped and used the water in the air to propel myself. I landed on his neck and swung my sword cutting of his horns and stabbed him through his head. I saw the three Gorgons killing the campers so I snuck up on Medusa and cut her head off with one swift move and stabbed her sisters in their chests. The manticore spotted me and fired the poisonous spiked from his tail at me. I blocked the attack with my shield and charged at him, blocking his spikes with my shield that he fired at me constantly. As I was just few yards away from him, I dived under him and used Riptide to cut him open. After I cut him open, I was burried under a thin layer of golden dust that I quickly dusted off. The more experienced campers, Clarisse, were trying to fend off Echidna and were doing ok so I charged at the monster that's death would tick her off. Her beloved son, Chimera. He slashed at me with his paw but I blocked him with my shield and spun around holding my shield in front of me which blocked an attack from the snake-for-tail. He roared in pain and sent a blast of fire from his mouth in the air. I moved in front of him whilst he was sending the blast of fire from his mouth, when he stopped firing his mouth was still open long enough for me to drive my sword through the top of his mouth, piercing his brain. His eyes widened and exploded into golden dust. I heard a roar of anger from behind me. I saw Echidna use her tail to send the campers around her flying in every direction. Clarisse was sent in the middle of a group of enemy Cyclopes who at the sight of her, all of the Cyclopes raised their clubs and brought them down on her. I dont know what happened next but all monster in 20 yards radius around me were all dead. I run next to Clarisse and looked at her.

"H-Hey Clarisse! S-Stay with me! Y-You are too strong to d-die! C-Come on!" I shouted. She looked at me.

"P-Promise m-me t-two t-things." She said weakly.

"A-Anything," By now, tears streaming down my face.

"T-Tell C-Chris t-to m-move o-on a-and *cough blood* k-kill t-that b-bitch."

"I-I will. F-For y-you."

I watched helplessly as life lest her eyes. Rage overtook me.

"ECHIDNA!" I shouted.

All movement stopped and everyone looked towards me.

I walked up to her and three streams of water shoot out of each of my hands. The water streams held Echidna in place.

"You hurt my friend. For that you shall pay with YOUR LIFE!" I shouted the last part.

I cut off her arms and started to slice her tail into small pieces. When I was about to kill her she said,

"Εγώ, Έχιδνα, η Μητέρα όλων των τεράτων, κατάρα σας μεταμορφώσουν σε όλα όσα έχουν σκοτώσει ποτέ." (I, Echidna, Mother of all Monsters, curse you to transform into everything you have ever killed.)

A pain shoot through my body but it did not stop her from saying.

"You have left my with only one loyal son. You shall feel the wrath of Echidna! Εγώ, Έχιδνα, η Μητέρα όλων των τεράτων, ευλογεί ο γιος μου, το λιοντάρι της Νεμέας, με την ικανότητα να αναπνέουν Ελληνική Φωτιά, μια ουρά Μινώταυρος, τα φτερά του Δράκου της Λυδίας, δηλητηριώδη κυνόδοντες, Εγκέφαλος της Αθηνάς και τη δυνατότητα να αλλάξετε το μέγεθος. Αυτή είναι η τελευταία επιθυμία της Έχιδνας, Μητέρα όλων των τεράτων." (I, Echidna, Mother of all Monster, bless my son, the Nemean Lion, with ability to breathe Greek Fire, a Manticore tail, wings of the Lydian Drakon, Poisonous Fangs, Brain of Athena and ability to change size. This is the last will of Echidna, Mother of all Monsters.)

Everyone turned towards the Nemean Lion who was engulfed in golden light but you could still hear the roars of pain from him. I stabbed Echidna before she could do anything else. Unlike other monsters, she just laid there and here dead body flickered few times before disappearing. I realised what happened as it wasn't the first time this happened to me. The same thing happened to Pan. Echidna, Mother of all Monsters, faded.

A golden light engulfed me making me fall on my knees and scream in pain. The pain forced my to close my . When I was able to open them again, I saw I was on my hands and legs and everyone was staring at me in fear. Some demigods raised their weapons at me but were stopped by Athena.

"Stop. That's Percy. Echidna cursed him to transform into the things he killed so he transformed into Chimera."

Oh. So that's why they raised their weapons. Wait WHAT! I transformed into Chimera.

Suddenly there was a powerful roar to my left. Everyone, including me and Gaea's Army, looked towards the sound and was the new, most fearsome monster. The Nemean Lion, with a tail of the Manticore, Wings of the Lydian Drakon, Poisonous Fangs and Fire breath.

I walked towards the Lion and, this might sound crazy, asked,

"Nemean Lion. Join our side and you will be fed twice more than you have been fed previously. Join us and you will be most fearsome monster but loved by many demigods. Join us and help us destroy Gaea's Army."

The Nemean Lion looked at me and smiled (If that is possible).

"I will join you but only if you become my rider. To transform into anything you have ever killed you just need to think of it. You also can grow certain parts of the creatures like wings or snake-for-tail." He replied.

Wow. Just Wow. I just got us a powerful ally which wants me to become its raider and explained to me how the curse works.

I thought of myself in my armor and I was engulfed in the golden light. After the light died down I stood there in my human form. I walked towards the Nemean Lion and extended my hand. Nemean Lion moved towards me making the Olympian Army draw their weapons but stopped immediately when I started to pet him. I moved to the side of him and sat on his back, in front of the wings and using water, created a water rope around his neck and held it in my left hand.

"What should I call you? And run towards the demigods but make a sharp turn towards the enemy army just in front of the demigods." I spoke in the Monster Language (Monsters need to communicate somehow).

"Call me Nemen and sure thing boss. This will be fun." He said the last part to himself. I groaned and the 'boss' part. Not another one.

As the demigods saw us running at them the look of shock, fear, disbelief and betrayal crossed their faces and drew their weapons. Gaea's Army cheered but stopped when we made the sharp turn and stood in front of the entire Olympian Army.

"Boss. I was able to make a connection between us so we can speak in each other's mind." Nemen spoke in my mind suddenly making me jump.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" I shouted in my mind making Nemen laugh.

"There is another thing you should know about the curse. Soul of every creature you have killed is in you. You can summon the creatures you have killed and give them their souls temporarily and they will obey you."

OMG! I can do that? That is not a curse. That is a blessing!

I concentrated on summoning the bodies of the creatures I have killed to the surface. In a bright flash of light, the bodies laid on the ground. I entered my mind, searching for the souls. I found a place that looked like a bar, I took them out and sent them to their bodies which rose on their feet. I pointed Riptide at the enemy army and yelled,

"ATTACK!"

The monsters that I have summoned charged at Gaea's Army. Olympian Army got over their shock and charged at our enemy.

After three hours the only enemy that was on the battlefield was Porphyrion. All the gods were fighting against him but still couldn't beat him. He created a hurricane around himself and blasted everyone away from him and lounged at Annabeth. I tried to stop him but the wind was too strong and he flew to the top of Mount Olympus. I chased him to the top of the mountain.

In few seconds I was on top of the mountain, running through the streets of Old Olympus. I found them in the middle of the Old Throne Room.

Lying on a marble Altar.

Porphyrion standing above her.

With a daggers in her chests.

She was dead.

DEAD!

I saw red.

Wind started to pick up speed.

A storm started to form around me.

Earth started to shake.

Water started to float around me.

"PORPHYRION! YOU JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!"

"HA! I finally did something to piss you off. Meh, you are just a demigod. What can a weak demigod do against the mighty Porphyrion."

"I." I said with a deathly calm tome taking a step towards him with every word.

"Will."

"Make."

"You."

"FADE!" I charged at him after the last word.

He fired lightning at me but I blocked it with a shield made of pure water (doesn't conduct electricity). He tried to stab me with his spear but I rolled forward and made a deep cut on his dragon leg. He tried to kick me but I jump away just in time. He tried to stab me again but stepped back making his spear impale itself into the ground.

I had an idea.

A stupid idea, but any idea is good right now.

I stepped on his spear and run across it to his arm. He saw me and moved his hand to throw me off his hand but I stabbed him in the palm of his hand. He hissed in pain and moved his hand away from me but I kept my sword in his palm and he carried me to his other side, but while he was near the middle of his chest, I used my legs to propel myself of his hand towards his chest. I stabbed him in the chest and cut it open. I used my hand to tear his chest and rip out his organs.

I had another idea.

An impossible idea, but worth a try.

I concentrated on his blood and tried to heat it up. To my surprise, he started to scream in pain. I heated up his blood so high that it evaporated. His form started to shimmer before disappearing.

I run towards Annabeth, lying there with the knife in her chest.

"A-Annabeth?" I asked weakly.

No response.

"A-Annabeth?!"

Again, no response.

"ANNABETH!" I cried out.

I realized the cause of her death.

"GAEA! YOU CAUSED ANNABETH'S DEATH! I WILL NOT LET HER DEATH GO TO WASTE!" I made a cut with Riptide over the palm of my hand and clenched my hand together making the blood drip on the altar.

The ground shook and earth formed a 60 feet tall humanoid figure.

"HA! You punny demigods helped me rise. Your blood made me even stronger." Gaea said.

"YOU WILL DIE GAEA!" I roared.

"You want a fight? Then I shall give you one."

I charged at her, making deep cuts on her legs, moving too fast for her to catch me. The only problem is that like Antaeus, he cannot be killed if connected to earth. I focused on making a massive storm around her, lifting her from the ground. The sweat was pouring down my forehead, making a small puddle on the ground. I saw Porphyrion's spear still in the ground and an idea came into my mind.

I run at the spear and jumped, I landed on the end of it and the spear bent a bit. The spear sprung back into its normal shape, launching me into the air, towards Gaea. I held Riptide in an ice pick grip. Riptide embedded itself in Gaea's chest till the hilt. I started to create an earthquake from my sword, thinking of all the deaths.

Clarisse?

Dead.

Annabeth?

Dead.

My anger rose to the maximum. I saw red. I heard Gaea scream in pain. I smelt fresh-cut grass. I felt everything shaking around me.

"DIE BITCH!" I roared.

The earthquake which scale was never recorded, made parts of her body fall. I started to boil her blood making her scream even more.

"You might have defeated me, but I have a back up plan. Hahahaha." She said.

Her body exploded into golden dust.

A bright golden light filled the room. When the light died down, in place of Gaea stood a person that I didn't expect to be out of Tartarus for the next 3 millenia.

In front of me stood my grandfather. Kronos, King of the Titans, Titan of Time. In his real form, not inside a host.

"H-How?" I asked shakily.

"My dear mother always have a backup plan. If she was defeated, I would come to kill you. Even I have a backup plan if I fail, which I won't." He replied. "Now, Percy. You have been a bad boy. You need to be punished."

He brought out his scythe and charged at me. I did my best to block his strikes but he slowed me down with a time spell to make it even harder. I tried my best to break the time spell like I did on Princess Andromeda, but Kronos was much stronger this time.

'I must win this fight! I cannot let Annabeth's death go to waste because I couldn't beat Kronos! I cannot let everyone die or be enslaved by Kronos!' I thought to myself.

'But what can a mere demigod do against the Titan King?' The logical side of my brain said.

'I am Perseus Jackson. Retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness; Retriever of the Golden Fleece; Slayer of The Minotaur thrice, The Nemean Lion, Three Gorgons, Chimera, Manticore and Echidna; Bearer of the Sky and Curse of Achilles; Bane of the Titans and Giants; and Slayer of Gaea! I will not fail!'

With that thought, the time spell broke. I started to move as quick as a lightning. Kronos stumbled back in shock that I broke his time spell and not he was doing his best to block my attacks. He tried to cut me with his scythe but I caught it in time and made a deep cut on his arms making him cry out in pain and drop his scythe. I picked up the scythe and walked to Kronos.

"You truly are the greatest hero ever, but no hero can have a happy ending. Εγώ, ο Κρόνος, ο βασιλιάς των Τιτάνων και του Τιτάνα του χρόνου, θα κατάρα να ταξιδέψει πίσω στην αρχή της Εποχής των Θεών μέχρι το τέλος του επόμενου καλοκαιριού. Your mother was a nice person." (I, Kronos, King of the Titans and Titan of Time, curse you to travel back to the start of the Age of the Gods by the end of the next summer.) He said before I stabbed him in his heart with his scythe and Riptide at the same time.

His body turned completely golden before dissolving into golden dust.

'What is it with people who place curses on me which are more like a blessing.' I thought to myself.

Wait a second. Did he just mention my mother? Why would he know her? Unless-

I was brought out of my thoughts with the doors to the Old Throne Room blasting open. The gods have entered, ready for battle. They scanned the room and saw me, panting of exhaustion and holding Riptide in my right hand and a scythe in my left hand; Annabeth, lying on the blooded altar; a spear; and two piles of golden dust.

Athena rushed over to Annabeth side and cried over her dead body. My father crouched next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Son, are you ok?" He asked softly, but it was enough to tick me off.

"AM I OK?! NO I AM NOT! ANNABETH IS DEAD AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HER LAST WISH WAS! HER DEATH WAS MY FAULT FOR BEING TOO WEAK! CLARISSE'S DEATH WAS MY FAULT BECAUSE I ENRAGED ECHIDNA FOR KILLING CHIMERA! THEIR DEATH IS MY FAULT! I'm a failure." I roared in anger the first part but muttered quietly the last part.

"Son. You are not a failure. Their fault in Gaea's fault as she started the war. They knew the risks, but they faced them. You couldn't prevent their death. Everyone has to die sometime. Even the gods. But you need to move on. Do you think Annabeth would want you to mourn over her death?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

In a bright flash of light everyone was transported on Olympus.

The demigods stood behind Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Nico, Thalia and myself.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Descendant of Poseidon!" Zeus thundered. Frank stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. Your curse will be removed when you become a god. Do you accept?" Frank looked at Hazel who nodded.

"I accept Lord Jupiter."

The gods chanted in Ancient Greek,

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας." (With the power bestowed in us, we, The Gods of Olympus grant you godhood. Let the Immortal Ichor flow through your veins.)

He was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as his mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates flashed in and chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

All Hail Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Descendant of Poseidon, Minor Roman God of Shape-Shifting, Sacrifice and Archery."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto!" Zeus thundered. Hazel stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. Your curse will be removed when you become a god. Do you accept?"

"I accept Lord Jupiter.

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

She was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as her mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

"All Hail Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Poseidon, Minor Roman Goddess of Gems, Precious Metals and Horses."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter!" Zeus thundered. Jason stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. Do you accept?" He asked with pride in his voice. Jason looked at Piper for confirmation who nodded and smiled at him.

"I accept Lord Jupiter."

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

He was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as his mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

"All Hail Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Minor Roman God of Sky, Storms and Honor."

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite!" Zeus thundered. Piper stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. Do you accept?"

"I accept Lord Zeus."

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

She was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as her mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

"All Hail Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Minor Greek Goddess of Love, Beauty and Charmspeak."

Most of the boys in the room started to drool over her.

Zeus was about to speak but was interrupted by my father.

"Brother, may I ask you something on private?" He asked. Zeus nodded and my father walked to his throne and exchanged few words before going back to his throne.

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus!" Zeus thundered. Leo stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. We shall release Calypso from her prison as my nephew's request from the Titan War. Do you accept?"

'Well, that's a bit late.' I thought to myself.

"I accept Lord Zeus."

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

He was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as his mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

"All Hail Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Minor Greek God of Smithing, Mechanics and Fire."

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona!" Zeus thundered. Reyna stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. Do you accept?"

"I accept Lord Jupiter."

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

She was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as her mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

"All Hail Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Daughter of Bellona, Minor Roman Goddess of War, Battle Strategy and Pegasuses. Patron of Rome."

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades!" Zeus thundered. Nico stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. Do you accept?"

"I accept Lord Zeus."

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

He was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as his mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

"All Hail Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Minor Greek God of the Dead, Ghosts and Darkness."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis!" Zeus thundered. Thaila stepped forward. "For your bravery in battle, we grant you a gift of godhood. Do you accept and continue your duty as Lieutenant of Artemis?" He asked with pride in his voice. She looked at me, Nico and Jason. We all nodded at her and smiled.

"I accept Lord Zeus."

"Με τη δύναμη παραχωρείται σε εμάς, εμείς, οι θεοί του Ολύμπου να σας χορηγήσει τη θέωση. Αφήστε τη ροή Αθάνατο Ιχώρ μέσα στις φλέβες σας."

She was engulfed in golden light and began to scream as her mortal blood was turned into Immortal Ichor.

The Three Fates chanted in a forgotten language before saying,

"All Hail Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Minor Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Lightning and Trees." I just wanted to laugh at that moment. So many more nickname for her.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus!" Zeus thundered and everyone became silent. I stepped forward feeling everyone's eyes on me. "For your bravery in battle and single-handedly defeating Porphyrion and Gaea we grant you a gift of joining us as an Olympian. Do you accept?" He asked me with- wait is that pride?- in his voice.

"Lord Zeus. This is an honor." He smiled at me. "But I cannot accept."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Why? If I may ask. He asked me.

"You may. Please call Lady Iris to show you."

In a flash of light, Iris stood in the middle of the Throne Room.

"Iris, can you show us what happened in the Old Throne Room?" Zeus asked.

"Of course My Lord." She waved her hand and showed everyone what happened.

By the end of it, everyone's jaw dropped even more and their eyes showed awe and fear.

"That is why I cannot accept godhood. I was cursed to go back in time and if I became a god it could cause some paradoxes due to a presence of a god not from the same time."

"Well then nephew. You still have your gift." Zeus said with a smile.

* * *

Should the Fates:

Allow him to become a god?

let him become partially immortal?

make him fully immortal that is not bound to Ancient Laws?

VOTE!


End file.
